


The Promotion

by HowMiseryLovedMe



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: 2012 is back in business, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Office Blow Jobs, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowMiseryLovedMe/pseuds/HowMiseryLovedMe
Summary: A Onceler fan fiction? In 2017? It's more likely than you think. In this story you get quite a nice promotion, and all the glitz and glamor that comes with being the "personal assistant". I don't know where I'm going with this story, we will see together. (I blame the memes for this.)





	1. Chapter 1

When you enter Mr. Onceler's office, his chair is turned away from you. He gives off an air of authority, of control.

"Is this Ms. (Y/n)?" His voice is monotone, a bit raspy from his cigar habit.

"Yes, sir." You say. You don't understand why you would be called into his office, you don't recall doing anything wrong. Well, you did steal a guy's turkey sandwich, but you were hungry and the guy is a dick. But is that really enough of a reason to warrant a visit to the CEO's office?

"I'm glad you came. Do you know why you're here?" The smoke billowing from the seat must mean he's fired up another cigar.

"No sir, I don't." You say truthfully. You hope he doesn't get too worked up over a turkey sandwich.

"Well, I've noticed your performance is on the up and up. I commend you for that. Also, I saw that you stole Will's turkey sandwich." He just had to mention that. But, he has a ghost of a smirk on his face. So you assume he's not mad.

"Well sir, he really isn't the greatest of employees." Any opportunity to talk shit about your coworker is an opportunity you'll take.

"Oh I know. He leaves Friday." He puffs at his cigar. You smile knowing that bastard will finally be gone.

"That's great news. I'm glad to hear that." You try to hide your excitement.

"He's a detriment to this company. You on the other hand..." He turns around. You realize you have never actually seen his face before. He seems to be in his mid twenties. He has a green striped suit, black top hat, long green gloves, and shaggy black hair. He's also wearing big round sunglasses, which is a bit odd. "You've got some real assets." His voice seems to get more gruff. You are somewhat intimidated.

"Thank you sir." That's all you can get out right now.

"Of course. Actually, I'm looking to give you a promotion." Mr. Onceler puts his fingertips together. A promotion? You can hardly believe it. You also need the extra cash, who doesn't? You've got a dog at home who could really use some new toys. Maybe you could get some new clothes... 

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me." You smile.

"So with this promotion comes a great deal of new responsibilities. Are you up for that?" He puts out his cigar. "Heh, of course you are. You shall be my assistant." He says. What? His assistant? You are on one of the lowest rungs on the corporate ladder, and now the CEO of the Thneed company wants you as his assistant? There has to be a catch.

"That's- that's quite the honor, sir." You try not to sound shocked.

"What this means is that you have to do exactly as I say, and if you deviate from that, punishment will be in order. Is that clear?" He leans forward.

"Yes, sir." You mouth starts to get a bit dry.

"Good. You start immediately. Go get me a coffee from the break room, please. One creamer, one sugar." He sits back in his large chair.

"Of course." You leave his office and go down to the break room. There, you see your friend.

"Oh my god, Mr. Onceler just made me his assistant. I think I'm dreaming." You say as you pour his coffee.

"Whaaat? He did?!" She's in disbelief, like you still are.

"Yeah, he just said it out of the blue. And he said he's firing Will." You smile.

"Finally! It's about time he notices how shitty of a person he is, did you know he's marrying his cousin? Who does that?" She says. "But, why would he want you as his assistant? No offense, but you and me, we're interns. Paid interns, but still one of the lowest in the company." She tells you. She has a point.

"I honestly have no idea." You finish the coffee. "I'd better go."

"Good luck." She smiles. You take the elevator and go back up to his office. The back of the chair is facing the door once again, and clouds of smoke are billowing up to the ceiling.

"Sir, I brought you your coffee." You say a bit shakily. He doesn't turn around.

"Good job (y/n). I'm feeling peckish, get me my sandwich from the refrigerator in the next room. There should be two in there, one is for you." He orders. You quickly go to the so called other room. There's a very large bed in here, he must have long nights. You get the sandwiches and bring them to his desk. This time he turns and faces you.

"Very good." He takes one of the sandwiches from you and opens up the bag surrounding it. You do the same with yours. It's turkey. Good to know he has a sense of humor. You take a bite, and it tastes a lot better than a regular sandwich. Must be fresher ingredients.

"This is delicious." You say. Eating with him, it seems so intimate, even though a huge round desk separates you.

"I use only the best ingredients for everything I eat. So, I hardly know anything about you. We will be around each other a lot, might as well get to know you." He takes a small bite of his sandwich. You tell him about your love for art, fashion, and your dog. He seems pleased, you think. He tells you a bit about his own dog, and how he likes to travel. You find a mutual bond over that.

"Oh, I love traveling, if I had the money I'd go all over the world." You smile.

"Very interesting."  Mr. Onceler puffs at his cigar for a bit. You continue eating. He eats some more of his sandwich, and you can't help but notice... The looks he keeps giving you. It seems like he's checking you out or something. This isn't new either, ever since the first time he's called you into his office he's looked at you like he wants to devour you. You don't know how to feel about that. What exactly are you going to do for him?

"Sir, is something upsetting you?" You try to get to the bottom of this.

"No, (y/n), why would you think that?" He finishes his sandwich.

"Well, the way you keep looking at me, I thought you were upset with me or something else." You bite your lip after you finish your own sandwich.

"You do know why you're in this position, correct?" His voice shows no readable emotion.

"Yes, sir, you said I'm a good worker and I'm an asset to the company." You tell him.

"Oh, you have nice assets alright..." He has a rather sinister grin spreading across his face. You gulp. What is he trying to say?

"I'm glad you think so, I've worked very hard all year..." Your voice trails off as you realize he's not looking at your face. You feel your cheeks heat up, not sure how to feel about the situation.

"Have you? I'd like to see how hard you work..." His voice deepens. Fear courses through you. Mr. Onceler stands up and walks over to you. You didn't realize how tall he is. He has long limbs, and... You're going to ignore that. You stand up as well.

"Sir? Are you feeling okay?" Your eyes widen. That just makes his evil smile bigger.

"I don't know why you stood up, you were fine sitting down." He dims the lights a bit. You sit down without a word. "Perfect..." He growls. He stands right in front of the chair you're sitting at. He brings his hands to his belt buckle and... That's when it clicks. Why he really wants you here. It's not because of your work ethic or your experience.

"Sir, I really don't think we should be doing this... I need to do something!" You say desperately.

"Yeah you need to do something, it's not gonna suck itself." He chuckles darkly. He pulls his pants down. 

"Sir, please, I really don't think this is right..." You feel want growing inside of you, among other things.

"Stop making excuses." He waits for you to start. You grab onto him, it's warm and heavy. You immediately start blushing. Slowly, you take him into your mouth. It's actually not too bad. A bit salty, but not bad. You kinda like it. You feel one of his gloved hands push you down further, making you gag.

"Love that sound..." He growls under his breath. You hope you're pleasing him. He's staring at you with icy eyes. You look back at him with your doe like ones. He grabs you by the hair and pulls you up, then pushes you right back down a few times. A part of you is enjoying this, being used the way you are. This makes you more eager to make him happy, so you hollow out your cheeks and start doing some of the work for him. He hardly makes a sound, other than a few errant grunts. You stick your tongue out so you can rub him with it. You feel Mr. Onceler tighten his grip on your hair, he must be enjoying it. You go faster.  
"Come on..." Mr. Onceler sounds like he's close. You look up at him to see that he's still staring at you, his glasses covering any blush he might have. At that moment you feel a hot liquid shoot down your throat. You gag some more, but he has your head pushed all the way down, so you can't get off of him. After he's done, he pulls you off of him. You feel utterly ashamed. He doesn't say a word as he pulls his pants back up and buckles them. Now, it would only be fair if he could return the favor.

"Passable." He says. Passable? You think you did great, what with him forcing himself down your throat, and you not even expecting it. You're surprised you didn't throw up all over his expensive suit. You sit in silence. "I'll be back." He gets up and leaves the room, you shift uncomfortably in your seat. You want to text your friend about what just happened, but he's obviously very high up and something as simple as a text could put his reputation and job in jeopardy. That's the last thing you want. You don't want to mess with him. He comes back, his suit perfectly adjusted. You feel a bit afraid. He stares at you as he makes his way back to his chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get some unwanted feelings.

"You have work to do. Get me an actual coffee this time, from Starbucks. Iced, large, whole milk, two sugars. You have fifteen minutes. Go." Mr. Onceler shoos you away and turns his chair back.

"Um, sir, I can't afford that..." Jesus, your voice is rough. You are absolutely terrified at this point. But he's eerily calm.

"Take this. Hurry up. Get something to soothe your throat while you're at it." He takes out a bill and puts it on his desk for you to take. You take it without looking and quickly leave the room.

****

You're at Starbucks, and you feel sick to your stomach. You taste him on your mouth, and you're on the urge of vomiting. You just want to cry. God, you miss your lowly intern job, laughing with your coworker/friend, Will talking about his snot nosed kids from hell, you even miss that. Anything but this. You count your money and realize he gave you a hundred dollar bill with only one fold in it. You want to spend it all on yourself, but you need this job.

"Hello, what can I get you?" The barista smiles at you. You want to scream.

"I want a large iced coffee, with whole milk," You grab a sandwich. "This, two cake pops, and a small mocha latte with hazelnut." You cringe as you swallow. 

"Do you want me to heat this up for you?" She asks. Do you have time? Twelve minutes, you think you'll take the chance.

"That would be great." You try to smile.

"Awesome." She tells you your total and you give her the bill. You get your change and sit down. You hope to get your things soon. Your body fills with anxiety. But, something about him pulls you in. Almost like an undertow would. You hate it.

You get the stuff and go back to his office. You set his stuff on the desk. He turns around to greet you.

"Two minutes." He looks at you, but not the way he did before. This time, there's a serious expression on his face. Maybe a little surprise in there too. Who knows...

"I've got you what you wanted..." Your eyes are downcast.

"Next time, don't spend so frivolously on yourself. I said one drink." He takes some papers and writes some things down. You mentally kick yourself. How did he know? You ate everything in the car. "Wipe that face of yours." Oh. You take a napkin and clean yourself off.

"That won't happen again sir." You hope he doesn't punish you. "Here's the change." You give him the change. He only takes the twenties. He doesn't look too happy.

"Remember what I said about deviating from the rules?" Mr. Onceler raises his eyebrows.

"Yes, you said you'd punish me." You try not to sound nervous.

"Exactly. Take your pants off." He instructs.

"Wha- what?"

"Now." His voice is sharp like a knife. You immediately obey, humiliated. You feel exposed, vulnerable. "Get on my lap, with your ass facing me." He taps his thigh with his hand, then he takes both of his gloves off. You blush at his choice of words. Oh God, he's going to spank you. And you... Kind of want him to. But you don't at the same time. You lay down on his lap, dreading what's about to happen. Is this really a legitimate punishment? He smacks you, and a shock courses through your body. You actually had to try not to moan. He smacks you a few more times, chuckling lowly. A moan escapes as he spanks you another time. "You like this?" Mr. Onceler asks. He sounds surprised.

"Well, um, that wasn't supposed to come out..." You blush.

"It did. I assume you like this." He smacks you harder this time, making you moan quite loudly. Then you realize something is poking your stomach. Uh oh. He gets done spanking you, then pushes you off of him.

"Can I put my pants back on?" You ask timidly.

"Sure." Mr. Onceler sounds annoyed.

"I'm sorry I liked your punishment." You want to cry.

"It's not that. Go, you're done for the day. Come back tomorrow at 7 am." He turns away from you and gets a cigar.

"Alright, goodbye sir." You leave the room. You're done! And it's... Six pm. Mr. Onceler kept you an hour late. Whatever, it's time to forget about him. You just want to pet your dog and burn your mouth off. 

You get home and your dog is excited as always. Hungry too, since you usually feed him at 5:30. You give him some dry food and then you go clean yourself off. You bring a bottle of soda with you, because you still have that taste in your mouth. Disgusting. To top it all off, Mr. Onceler wants you at work at 7 am tomorrow. Your first full day with him. You aren't too excited.

****

It's 6:45, and you're on your way to work. You're tired as all hell, something not even the strongest coffee could get rid of. You don't have much time to make food, so you get some McDonalds.

You enter his office, you didn't even think he'd be there, the smoke clouds rising from the chair.

"You're on time." Mr. Onceler says, void of any emotion. You're glad he noticed, you went to bed extra early for this.

"It wouldn't be good to be late. I never like being late." You feel on edge.

"Of course." He's typing something on a laptop. You could fall asleep right at this desk, you're so tired. He's turned away from you, right? He won't be able to see if you fall asleep or not. You entertain the idea until he turns around and looks at you. Great. You hope he makes you go out and get something for him, and not... Do anything for him.

"So, how was your night?" You try to start a conversation.

"Fine." Mr. Onceler doesn't look up. Maybe he's tired, it's still very early. You hear your stomach growl, despite you already eating. "Go get me some McDonalds, you too while you're at it. One egg McMuffin, hash brown, and a large coffee, one cream, two sugars. You have a ten dollar limit. Go, fifteen minutes." He shoos you away.

The trip is uneventful, you come back and give Mr. Onceler his change and his food items. He doesn't frown at you.

"Thank you. You said you have a dog at home, correct?" He puts out his cigar and starts toneat with you. You like it when he's nice like this.

"Yes sir, he's my pride and joy." You smile when you think about your dog.

"I understand, I feel the same way about mine. And any other pets I'm looking to buy." You don't notice the look he gives you.

"I love cats, I want one someday." You say excitedly.

"Do you want kids?"

"Well, later on, but definitely not now. I'm going to experience life more before settling down." You say.

"Very good." He looks at you, and, is that a smile? You almost miss it. "Tonight, I'll be going to a party on a yacht, and it doesn't look good if I don't have someone on my arm, you know?" He looks up at you.

"I mean, who really cares? I don't think people will judge you for that."

"Tonight at nine. You will stay here until then, you will get ready in my bathroom. I'm off tomorrow, that means you are too."

"Can I bring a friend?"

"Absolutely not. You are there for me, and me only." He shoots your idea down. Possessive, isn't he? You almost don't mind, he is a bit cute. You try to clear that thought from your head.

"Alright, I was just wondering." You shift uncomfortably in your seat and drink your iced coffee.

"Are you a virgin?" He asks you. What kind of question is that? What kind of boss wants to know that?

"Why do you ask?" You cock your head.

"Answer the question."

"No." You mumble. He stands up and walks over to you. Not this again...

"Stand up." He barks at you. You do so. He goes over to that huge bedroom and lays down in the bed. "Come on." He takes off his hat and glasses and puts them on the nightstand. He has nice hair, you think. He should keep his hat off more often. His eyes are green, which you try not to look into them too much, or you might start actually liking him. You get on the bed and sit down, before he pulls you so you're laying down next to him. You make a yelping sound.

"A-are you sure this is okay?" You're at eye level with him, which makes you a bit uncomfortable.

"I own this company, whatever I do is okay. I need to take a nap, I didn't sleep too well last night." He puts the blanket over the both of you. You could use a nap as well.

"Can't you do this without me? I can clean your office."

"Someone does that for me already. Your job right now is to lay with me." His voice is so deep, you start to fall in love with it. A little. Not a lot.

"Yes sir." You don't want to argue with him, so you try to let yourself fall asleep. He puts one of his arms around you, jarring you awake.

"Calm down." He says as he pulls you close to him. You want to jump out of the bed and leave.

"Mr. Onceler-"

"Be quiet." He starts rubbing your back, which feels quite nice. You relax a bit, and soon you both fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Onceler warms up a bit.

When you wake up, it's about ten. Mr. Onceler already left, he's probably working on something in his office. You savor the alone time you have. You text your friends, check Twitter, the works. Then you fall asleep again.

"Wake up!" You sit up abruptly. Mr. Onceler is standing next to the bed. Shit.

"H-huh?"

"I've got to interview someone soon. You're helping me. And, you slept for seven hours total. Maybe I shouldn't let you sleep with me." Mr. Onceler frowns.

"I'm so sorry, I- I didn't sleep well either, your bed is so soft..." You blush out of embarrassment.

"Stop saying sorry whenever I call you out. It's grating."

"Yes sir." You stand up and brush your hair with your fingers. You follow him to his office and he turns his chair to face the back wall. He sits down and lights a cigar.

"On your knees." He looks at you. You obey silently. You kneel in front of him. "If you make one sound, you'll be severely punished. Got that?" He unbuckles his belt. You fill with dread.  A small knock echoes in the room. 

"Yes sir." You whisper.

"Come in." He says in a booming voice. You start to sweat a bit. He motions for you to take it out. Fingers shaking, you take it out.

"Hello?" It's a female voice.

"I'm here. Sit in the chair." He lights a cigar. You find it erotic. Makes you want him... He lightly taps your head, telling you to start. You want to do such a good job that he can't keep quiet. Maybe he'll moan and give himself away. You smile at the thought. You lick up himself, keeping a firm grip on the base.

"How did you hear about this company? What made you want to apply?" He sounds calm and collected.

"Oh, well, I have heard good things about it." She sounds nervous. But she's not nearly as nervous as you are. You take him into your mouth as he talks to the girl again.

"Tell me about yourself." His speech doesn't falter. God dammit. The girl tells him about what she likes, but you can't bring yourself to care. You're just focusing on what you're doing. He takes off his gloves and puts them in his pocket.

"Hmm. Now, why should I hire you?" He says. He taps your head, signaling for you to get off of him. You do, surprisingly silent. He's slowly stroking himself now, and by God if this isn't the hottest thing you've ever seen...

"I'm an efficient worker, I'm well rounded, and I'm always on time." You hear her say. He must notice that you're incredibly turned on by his little show, because he starts moving his hips. You're practically drooling.

"Bold statements. I'll hire you. Come in tomorrow, there will be someone that will give you paperwork." He isn't really paying attention to her, he's got his eyes on you.

"Oh thank you... I don't think I've gotten your name."

"Mr. Onceler." His voice sounds a bit more raspy.

"Thank you Mr. Onceler." She sounds happy. Then you hear the door open and close.

"You did as I said. Good job." He's still stroking himself, but this time it's faster. For some reason, you desperately want him inside of you. But you're too afraid to ask. "Gonna cum on your face this time." He says breathily. Oh no, he sounds absolutely delectable. Even though you'd rather not get that stuff on your face, you'll do it for him.

"O-oh..." You say.

"Open your mouth and stick your tongue out." He groans. You do as he says. He goes extra fast, then he's shooting all over your face, with some getting into your mouth. He gives you a little smile and tells you to swallow. You somehow get it down. He buckles his pants and stands up. You do the same, and then go to wipe your face off.

"Mr. Onceler, can you...?" You blush. That just slipped out.

"What do you want?" He seems annoyed again.

"I'm so- I mean, don't worry about it." 

"Spit it out."

"Touch me." You say embarrassed.

"You want me to touch you?" He puts his cigar out.

"Well, yeah..." You giggle nervously.

"You're so awkward, you're like a virgin. Come with me." You follow him to the bedroom, and you both lay on the bed. He takes his hat and glasses off and puts them on the night table. He puts a hand on your waist, making you gasp. He chuckles and pulls you to him, rubbing your back.

"I like this." You admit.

"Me too." He plays with your hair. You've never seen this side of him before, you love it. You nuzzle into his chest, content and happy.

"You're nice when you're not ordering me around." You laugh.

"For now."

"You have beautiful eyes, has anyone ever told you that?" You feel so giddy, you don't know why.

"A few people. You are beautiful too, don't forget that." He kisses your forehead. You can't stop smiling. He is too, a rare sight to see.

"I think I like you." You tell him.

"I like you too. But I do have to be firm with you sometimes." He stops smiling. You look up at him. "I am your superior. That's also something you shouldn't forget." Mr. Onceler seems to be going back to his old self. Your heart drops a bit. "And we really can't stay like this for too long, I have work to do. Tonight, after the party, we will have lots of time. You're staying with me tomorrow." He cuddles into you.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. And my dog..."

"I'll send someone to give you a ride, and to take care of your dog. Anything else?"

"Can you send someone to do your work so you can stay with me?"

"You must be warming up to me. Yesterday you weren't like this." He looks at you.

"Yesterday... You weren't as nice."

"I see. That's not going to stop, you know. But I see that you like when I control you. Not many girls do." He rubs your back again.

"Well, kind of, yeah..." You look away. "Like, the interview thing, I embarrassingly enjoyed that."

"I know." Mr. Onceler chuckles. "Get up, I have work to do, and I'll think of something for you to do." He gets up out of bed and puts his hat and glasses on. You follow him to his office. You both sit in your respective chairs.

"I'm giving you a credit card to use tomorrow, for your leisure. The only catch is that you have a twenty thousand dollar limit." He sits back in his chair. Wait, what was that amount?

"Don't you mean twenty dollar limit?"

"No, why?" Mr. Onceler looks puzzled.

"You said twenty thousand dollar limit, sir."

"I love when you call me that. Anyway, I did say twenty thousand."

"That's a lot of money!"

"Not really." Mr. Onceler shrugs his shoulders. So, he's just going to give you twenty thousand dollars, and tell you that it's not a lot of money? That's a year and a half's worth of rent. "In a perfect world, you'd be my live-in assistant, but you probably have a place of your own."

"Yes sir, I was going to use that money to pay rent for the next year." You tell him.

"Rent is not a leisure."

"I-I know that, it would just really help."

"If you and your dog come live with me, you won't need to pay rent." Oh, he really knew how to get you. "Your rent will be to do what I tell you."

"I don't know..." You aren't convinced.

"Your dog will have ten acres of protected land to run around in, we will have a bedroom the size of your apartment, you'll have maids who will do anything you ask, need I say more?" Mr. Onceler sounds like he's smiling. This sounds like an offer you can't refuse, but you still have to do what he says. But he's filthy rich and you and your dog will be living in luxury!

"Um..."

"I'll send people to move all your stuff out." 

"O-okay..." You give in.

"Perfect." He turns his chair so he faces you. "By the way, we should really start getting ready for this yacht party tonight. But I can't do anything..." He raises his voice. "If my secretary doesn't bring me the outfits I asked him to get!" He makes a phone call, probably to the aforementioned secretary. He yells at him for a bit, slams the phone down, and lights a cigar.

"I have a question, do you do a lot of work?" You ask. He makes a face at you.

"Yes, (y/n), I do. How do you think I got to this position?" He turns to his desk and types on the computer. "By sitting there and having things handed to me?" He snaps.

"N-no, it just seems like you... Never mind."

"Yeah, bite that tongue of yours." He snarls. You keep your distance. The door opens, and a man comes in. He has quite a few boxes of varying sizes in his hands.

"Took you long enough." Mr. Onceler gives the man a dirty look.

"I'm- there was a lot of traffic, Mr. Onceler." He sounds terrified, poor guy.

"Whatever. Give me my card back."  He doesn't look up from his computer. The man puts the boxes on his desk, hands him his card, then promptly leaves. 

"Don't you think you were a little harsh?" You ask.

"Don't you think you shouldn't tell your boss how to act?" Mr. Onceler gets up and takes the boxes into the bedroom. They're all from various designer brands.

"These are some nice brands..." You say in awe.

"I guess so." Mr. Onceler hands you two boxes. "Go change."

"Yes sir." You say as you promptly go in the bathroom and change, wondering how this night will play out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to a yacht party, and you try to convince Mr. Onceler into letting you do what you want.

The dress Mr. Onceler picks out is a high neck sleeveless green dress that is about the same color as his suit. He must really like green. It's one of the softest things you've ever felt. You put it on, and you feel like a princess. You take a couple selfies and then you go into the bedroom to show your boss. He looks up at you as he fixes his tie. He looks absolutely stunning in his dark green glittery suit. You could just eat him up. But you don't.

"Damn." He licks his lips.

"You like it?"

"Definitely someone worthy of being on my arm," He smiles. "Among other places." You blush.

"I'm so glad you like it."

"You're just missing one thing." Mr. Onceler gives you a small box. "Put this on in the bathroom."

"Yes sir." You go into the bathroom and open the small black box. When you see what it is, you could almost faint. It's a silver bullet vibrator. He wants you to put that in for the party? You blush, feeling your underwear get a bit wet. "Mr. Onceler, are you sure about this?" You call through the door.

"Do you need help with it?"

"Um, n-no, I don't..." You wish he would help you.

"I can get it in really nice." Mr. Onceler's voice is like caramel. Fuck it, you need his help.

"Fine then..." You say. Mr. Onceler comes in almost immediately. You blush even more.

"Take those panties off." He instructs. You close your eyes and pull them down. "Good girl. Now sit down and I'll help you." You sit on the toilet seat.

"Actually, I think I got this." You feel a bit anxious.

"Don't be silly." Mr. Onceler smiles. He bends over to get a better look at you.

"Damn, you've got such a pretty little thing down here. By the end of the night, you'll be begging me to fuck it. You probably want me to now, but that's not till later." He pushes the vibrator in slowly. It feels amazing, but you want more. You let a moan slip out. "Glad you like it." He kisses you, and you feel something like electricity go through you. You put your underwear on and go into the bedroom with him. He licks his fingers (you almost moan) and puts black gloves on. "I have a remote for that, so I cam adjust the speed as needed." He reaches into his pocket and you feel the vibrator buzzing, making you gasp. He turns it off and puts his arm around you.

"Mr. Onceler, it's time to go." A faint voice calls. Your eyes widen. "Time to go, beautiful." Mr. Onceler gets up. You smile at the compliment. He puts on black sunglasses and a smaller hat and you both go out into the elevator.

"I'm scared. I don't know how to act in front of rich people."

"They're people. You'll be fine. You know how to act around me. Fuck, I forgot my cigars."

"I'll go get them."

"I'll have someone get them. But thank you, love." Mr. Onceler smiles.

"I like the cute names."

"Good, you'll be getting them a lot." You reach the first floor and follow Mr. Onceler to a secret exit. He calls someone on his phone, asking for his cigars. You look up at him, admiring how tall he is. He's a head and a half taller than you, and his hat just made him look taller. Even this one that's only half the height of his usual one. He hangs up and you both go into his limousine. It's dark green, you notice.

"You must like green." You say as you look at the interior, which is green with mostly black.

"Surprised you noticed." Mr. Onceler laughs and sits next to you. "Would you like a drink?" He opens a cooler in the side.

"I'm 18, sir." You say nervously.

"Oh, are you? You act so mature. I don't usually drink, when I do it's whiskey. Only one glass, and when I feel myself getting tipsy I'll stop." Mr. Onceler pours himself some Jack Daniel's. You imagine him getting completely wasted, losing all control and preying on you.

"You don't get drunk? Ever?" You ask.

"I have a drink before a party to loosen up. I sometimes use weed, but rarely. It's illegal here, and I'm being watched, I feel like." Mr. Onceler takes a sip. You wish he had some, you could use a loosening up as well. "I have some if you need." You perk up a bit.

"Please can I?" You smile.

"Sure. I'll take some too, actually." He opens a little compartment and takes out a blunt. He gets a lighter and starts to light up. After he's done, you take it.

"Feels good..." You smile, feeling the effects.

"Don't smoke too much, you don't want to smell like the stuff. Also, you need to stay with reality." Mr. Onceler tells you. Ugh, you don't want to listen to him. You take another hit and give the blunt back to him.

"I'm good, since you're trying to be lame." You giggle.

"That's enough for you, missy." He puts the blunt out and throws it out. You hardly used it!

"You're cute." You smile at your boss, who doesn't look too amused.

"You were only supposed to use just enough to take the edge off. I can't have you making a fool out of yourself." Mr. Onceler reaches into his pocket and pushes a button on the vibrator remote, making you feel quite nice.

"Ohhhh..." You moan.

"If you cum you'll be severely punished once we get to our place." He turns the vibrator off. You sigh in relief.

"That's not fair, you're the one that put it in me..."

"I'm the one that makes the rules."

"Fine..." You say. The rest of the hour long ride is pretty silent, save for Mr. Onceler turning on the vibrator a couple of times. You get out of the limo and see a massive boat. So this is where the party's at? Mr. Onceler grabs your hand and leads you to the party room. You're overwhelmed, but the weed took most of that edge off. Everyone wants a piece of Mr. Onceler, it seems like. It's easy for you to forget that he's the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world. A few people talk to you, and you take it in stride. Your new name is 'Onceler's girlfriend', and you're quite proud of that. The crowd moves to a large round table with lots of plates and silverware.

"Fuck yeah, what room did you book? I'd love to show you my skills." Mr. Onceler laughs. He's talking to a very beautiful blonde haired girl who really wants to get in his pants. You feel your heart drop.

"307, can't wait to see what you got." The girl smiles. You give your boss a kick to the calf to show how you feel.

"Hey, these are Saint Laurent- oh. Look, we can't do this." Mr. Onceler glares at you. You couldn't care less. "Aw. I'll see you around." The girl walks away to find someone else to fuck. Mr. Onceler gives you the dirtiest look you've ever seen.

"What?"

"You know what." His voice is like poison.

"I'm making you a decent human being." You say. "You hand picked me, you can't just sleep with other people. They think I'm your girlfriend."

"Fine." He spits. You both go sit at a table. You just realize how hungry you are. Mr. Onceler doesn't look too happy.

"You know, I'd like to see your skills. I bet you're very experienced." You have a smug grin on your face. Mr. Onceler presses a button on his remote, giving you a shock of pleasure. There's people all around, so you really can't make any noise. It's almost painful. He's not even looking at you, he's talking to someone else about boring stocks. You want to talk to someone fun. But now everyone calling you 'Onceler's girlfriend' an

The dress Mr. Onceler picks out is a high neck sleeveless green dress that is about the same color as his suit. He must really like green. It's one of the softest things you've ever felt. You put it on, and you feel like a princess. You take a couple selfies and then you go into the bedroom to show your boss. He looks up at you as he fixes his tie. He looks absolutely stunning in his dark green glittery suit. You could just eat him up. But you don't.

"Damn." He licks his lips.

"You like it?"

"Definitely someone worthy of being on my arm," He smiles. "Among other places." You blush.

"I'm so glad you like it."

"You're just missing one thing." Mr. Onceler gives you a small box. "Put this on in the bathroom."

"Yes sir." You go into the bathroom and open the small black box. When you see what it is, you could almost faint. It's a silver bullet vibrator. He wants you to put that in for the party? You blush, feeling your underwear get a bit wet.

"Mr. Onceler, are you sure about this?" You call through the door.

"Do you need help with it?"

"Um, n-no, I don't..." You wish he would help you.

"I can get it in really nice." Mr. Onceler's voice is like caramel. Fuck it, you need his help.

"Fine then..." You say. Mr. Onceler comes in almost immediately. You blush even more.

"Take those panties off." He instructs. You close your eyes and pull them down. "Good girl. Now sit down and I'll help you." You sit on the toilet seat.

"Actually, I think I got this." You feel a bit anxious.

"Don't be silly." Mr. Onceler smiles. He bends over to get a better look at you. "Damn, you've got such a pretty little thing down here. By the end of the night, you'll be begging me to fuck it. You probably want me to now, but that's not till later." He pushes the vibrator in slowly. It feels amazing, but you want more. You let a moan slip out.  
"Glad you like it." He kisses you, and you feel something like electricity go through you. You put your underwear on and go into the bedroom with him. He licks his fingers (you almost moan) and puts black gloves on.

"I have a remote for that, so I cam adjust the speed as needed." He reaches into his pocket and you feel the vibrator buzzing, making you gasp. He turns it off and puts his arm around you.

"Mr. Onceler, it's time to go." A faint voice calls. Your eyes widen.

"Time to go, beautiful." Mr. Onceler gets up. You smile at the compliment. He puts on black sunglasses and a smaller hat and you both go out into the elevator.

"I'm scared. I don't know how to act in front of rich people."

"They're people. You'll be fine. You know how to act around me. Fuck, I forgot my cigars."

"I'll go get them."

"I'll have someone get them. But thank you, love."

"I like the cute names."

"Good, you'll be getting them a lot." You reach the first floor and follow Mr. Onceler to a secret exit. He calls someone on his phone, asking for his cigars. You look up at him, admiring how tall he is. He's a head and a half taller than you, and his hat just made him look taller. Even this one that's only half the height of his usual one. He hangs up and you both go into his limousine. It's dark green, you notice.

"You must like green." You say as you look at the interior, which is green with mostly black.

"Surprised you noticed." Mr. Onceler laughs and sits next to you. "Would you like a drink?" He opens a cooler in the side.

"I'm 18, sir."

"Oh, are you? You act so mature. I don't usually drink, when I do it's whiskey. Only one glass, and when I feel myself getting tipsy I'll stop." Mr. Onceler pours himself some Jack Daniel's. You imagine him getting completely wasted, losing all control and preying on you.

"You don't get drunk? Ever?" You ask.

"I have a drink before a party to loosen up. I sometimes use weed, but rarely. It's illegal here, and I'm being watched, I feel like." Mr. Onceler takes a sip. You wish he had some, you could use a loosening up as well. "I have some if you need." You perk up a bit.

"Please can I?" You smile.

"Sure. I'll take some too, actually." He opens a little compartment and takes out a blunt. He gets a lighter and starts to light up. After he's done, you take it.

"Feels good..." You smile, feeling the effects.

"Don't smoke too much, you don't want to smell like the stuff. Also, you need to stay with reality." Mr. Onceler tells you. Ugh, you don't want to listen to him. You take another hit and give the blunt back to him.

"I'm good, since you're trying to be lame." You giggle.

"That's enough for you, missy." He puts the blunt out and throws it out. You hardly used it!

"That's cute. You're cute." You smile at your boss, who doesn't look too amused.

"You were only supposed to use just enough to take the edge off. I can't have you making a fool out of yourself." Mr. Onceler reaches into his pocket and pushes a button on the vibrator remote, making you feel quite nice.

"Ohhhh..." You moan.

"If you cum you'll be severely punished once we get to our place." He turns the vibrator off. You sigh in relief.

"That's not fair, you're the one that put it in me..."

"I'm the one that makes the rules."

"Fine..." You say. The rest of the hour long ride is pretty silent, save for Mr. Onceler turning on the vibrator a couple of times. You get out of the limo and see a massive boat. So this is where the party's at? Mr. Onceler grabs your hand and leads you to the party room. You're overwhelmed, but the weed took most of that edge off. Everyone wants a piece of Mr. Onceler, it seems like. It's easy for you to forget that he's the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world. A few people talk to you, and you take it in stride. Your new name is 'Onceler's girlfriend', and you're quite proud of that. The crowd moves to a large round table with lots of plates and silverware.

"Fuck yeah, what room did you book? I'd love to show you my skills." Mr. Onceler laughs. He's talking to a very beautiful blonde haired girl who really wants to get in his pants. You feel your heart drop.

"307, can't wait to see what you got." The girl smiles. You give your boss a kick to the calf to show how you feel.

"Hey, these are Saint Laurent- oh. Look, we can't do this." Mr. Onceler glares at you. You couldn't care less.

"Aw. I'll see you around." The girl walks away to find someone else to fuck. Mr. Onceler gives you the dirtiest look you've ever seen.

"What?"

"You know what." His voice is like poison.

"I'm making you a decent human being." You say. "You hand picked me, you can't just sleep with other people. They think I'm your girlfriend."

"Fine." He spits. You both go sit at a table. You just realize how hungry you are. Mr. Onceler doesn't look too happy.

"You know, I'd like to see your skills. I bet you're very experienced." You have a smug grin on your face. Mr. Onceler presses a button on his remote, giving you a shock of pleasure. There's people all around, so you really can't make any noise. It's almost painful. He's not even looking at you, he's talking to someone else about boring stocks. You want to talk to someone fun. But everyone calling you 'Onceler's girlfriend' is grating on you now. Someone comes and serves you steak and mashed potatoes, and you almost drool. He turns the vibe off, thankfully. God, your underwear is soaked, and it's making you very uncomfortable.

"What do you people find so interesting about stocks?" You ask Mr. Onceler when he's done talking.

"If it drops a certain amount, it can make us lose money. It updates constantly, that's why you see a lot of people on their phones. They're checking stocks." Mr. Onceler explains. He seems to be in a better mood. He checks his phone as well, you assume he's checking the aforementioned stocks.

"Makes sense." You look around, and you do notice a lot of people on their phones. You decide to text a couple friends, telling them about this fancy party you're at. They're very impressed.

****

  
Everyone seems to be heading out, so you and Mr. Onceler do as well. You're glad, he's made the vibrator buzz a few more times, and you almost want to beg him to just take you in the limo because that's how desperate you are.

"I'm still hungry. And I bet my dog is too."

"Someone's at your house taking care of him. We'll get something on the way. Also, I got your address from the application." You both get into the limo. Then he turns the vibe on. You moan pretty loudly.

"It was so hot seeing you squirm at the table." Mr. Onceler gives you a smirk.

"Please, just..." You can't get it out.

"I'm not fucking you until we get back to our place."

"That's not fair, don't you want to? You have to... Watch me like this."

"You're so needy, since when were you like this? Begging me to fuck you in my limo..." Mr. Onceler lights a cigar. The constant assault of pleasure is almost too much for you.

"Look, ah, I swear I'm gonna..." You pant. He turns the vibrator off and just laughs at you. Disgruntled, you sit on his lap.

"You're not going to change my mind. Besides, you want to stop to eat. That means it'll take even longer for us to get home. You can grind on me all you want, but if you go over the edge you won't get what you _really_ want." Mr. Onceler's voice sounds a lot darker. You can feel him, he obviously wants this now as well. He calls someone saying you want to get food, you tell him you want KFC. He nods and tells who you assume is the driver, then hangs up.

"I want you so bad, can't you make one exception for me?" You really push down on him, feeling every inch.

"When we get home." Mr. Onceler keeps his glare. Feeling defeated, you sigh. Soon enough, you see a KFC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light smut. Also, part of this is sad, I warned you beforehand.

"Get up, I need to give you some money." Mr. Onceler orders. You reluctantly get off of him while he gives you another hundred. "I honestly don't care how much you spend, just hurry up. Get me something too."

"I knew you wanted this..." You smile, staring at his crotch.

"Hurry up!" Mr. Onceler raises his voice. You get out of the limo to get the food.

****

When you get back, you almost fall into the seat next to your boss. Then you take out two famous bowls and some mashed potatoes.

"What an entrance." Mr. Onceler chuckles.

"I'm gonna sue you for making your limo trip me." You give him one of the bowls.

"I'd like to see you win. Especially against me."

"Just because you have a bit more money than me? You also torture me with that stupid vibrator." You start to eat.

"I'm one of the wealthiest businessmen in the world, not to brag. I know what I'm doing. Unlike you, who probably doesn't know a thing about marketing and business. I could easily make it look like your fault, and you'd have to pay me." Mr. Onceler laughs. You huff and eat your chicken. He digs into his as well.

The ride home is pretty uneventful, just some banter and increasing sexual frustration. Then you finally see Mr. Onceler's place. Shit, he really lives up to that title of 'one of the wealthiest businessmen in the world'. His house is absolutely beautiful. There's a fountain in the perfectly trimmed front lawn, an intricate front entrance, and people coming from left and right wanting to tend to your needs. You're in awe.

"Oh my God..." You've never seen a place like this before. There's statues and paintings in the main foyer area, along with marble flooring. There's also a large painting of a very pretty red haired girl right in the middle of it all.

"I assume you like it." Mr. Onceler says. You're speechless. "Welcome to our place." He lights up a cigar. That's right, you live here now! "You're cute, let's go to the bedroom, I'm exhausted." Mr. Onceler leads you to the bedroom, which is just as beautiful.

"Wait, so I live... Here now?"

"It's all ours. Now get on the bed so I can give you a little something special." Mr. Onceler takes his suit jacket and shirt off. You think he's the most beautiful thing in this mansion.

"Well I hope it's not little." You smirk and take your dress off, leaving just your bra and panties. You try to hide your self-consciousness.

"Cheeky bastard." Mr. Onceler licks his lips. You climb onto his lap and sit down. It would be nice if he likes your body the way you like his. You think he does, he's licking his lips and giving you the once over.

"You like?" You ask bravely.

"Fuck yeah I do..." Mr. Onceler smiles. Then he sits up and kisses you. It's pretty slow, that surprises you, but you can feel how much he wants to ravish you. Not just on his mouth, you may add. He runs his hands along your sides, feeling every curve. It's nice to have him not wear gloves sometimes. "Lay down, I want to get on top of you." You do as he says, trying to cover yourself. You're actually a bit nervous.

****

You wake up at around 10 am, a few hours after Mr. Onceler. It's weird to think you live here, in this massive palace. But why would Mr. Onceler choose you? He basically hired you to be his girlfriend. The way he acts around you, it seems like he genuinely cares for you. When you guys were done your little romp in the sheets, he showered you with kisses and compliments. He even got you all cleaned up and had the sheets changed. You get up and decide to go find him.

You find Mr. Onceler in the kitchen with a cup of coffee checking his phone. He has on a white t shirt and gray sweatpants, which is quite odd for you, you're used to seeing him all dressed up.

"Good morning." You yawn.

"Well hello there. You're up late." Mr. Onceler gives you a smile. You sit next to him.

"How'd you sleep?" You ask.

"Great. It must be my new body pillow. How about you, Sleeping Beauty?" Mr. Onceler jokes. You smile.

"Good, it must be my new bed. It's really comfortable, actually." You lean on his arm, still feeling a bit groggy.

"We have a busy day today. Look at you, you're still tired. I have plans to go to Rodeo Drive today and my- hm, I don't know what we are."

"I'm 'Onceler's girlfriend', remember?"

"I do. But I haven't known you for that long. However, is it weird to say it feels like I've known you forever? You remind me of a friend I had when I was younger..." Mr. Onceler looks deep in thought. A childhood friend?

"I hope that I give you good memories." You tell him.

"You do. I grew up in a poor small town, she was one of my only neighbors. We were best friends, then a bit more. She killed herself my senior year of high school, she couldn't take her abusive parents any longer. She wanted me to come over, I couldn't because I had church with my family. She was so happy that day, I assumed she was fine..." Mr. Onceler grips the table. His friend must have made a big impact on him. You give him a hug.

"It's not your fault. You did all that you could." You try to make him feel better.

"If I'd known, I would have snuck out to be with her."

"It's not your fault you didn't know."

"Also, I started this business because of her. I wanted to sell Thneeds ever since I was in high school. She always told me to sell them, then I'll be rich and famous. I laughed it off, saying I'll never become rich, but if I do, we'll live together in my mansion and I'll buy her any car she wants. So I did, I have a dark blue Maserati in my garage. She always talked about getting one." Mr. Onceler looks away. "I like to think I've accepted it, but sometimes it comes back..."

"I bet she's so proud of you." You smile.

"I really hope so. I like to think that s-she's smiling at me..." His voice falters. He sounds like he's about to cry. You hug him tighter, hoping you don't cry as well. Seeing people cry really gets to you.

"Is she that girl on your wall? The red haired one?" You ask him. He doesn't speak, he just nods. You rub his back comfortingly.

"I'll be right back, I have to get something." Mr. Onceler stands up and goes to find a different room.

"It's okay to let your feelings out here, I won't laugh or tell anyone." You quickly tell him. Mr. Onceler just looks at you. "I'm here for you if you need it, you can go be alone if you want, but don't be ashamed to come to me." You stand up. He is still silent, but walks back, almost runs, to you and gives you a big hug. You hug back with just as much energy. You both stay like that for a minute, then he moves you to a very large couch and holds you, also holding in his tears. "You're safe with me." You say as you curl up into him.

"You know I've never told anyone that before, right?" Mr. Onceler puts an arm around you. His voice sounds shaky.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me."

"God, you r-really sound like her..." He plays with your hair. "It's weird. But you're n-not her at the same time."

"I'm not, nor will I ever be, but you can feel comfortable around me. She'd want that." You play with his shirt. Mr. Onceler gives you a sad smile.

"Thank you, (y/n)." He hugs you, finally letting everything out. It's dificult, but you keep yourself together. You just rub his back and tell him that everything's okay.

After a few minutes, he's stopped.

"You feel better?"

"I can't thank you enough." Mr. Onceler kisses the top of your head. You're glad he feels better. "Here, get up, my legs hurt." He laughs. You get up and laugh with him.

"Can I take a shower? I still feel gross from last night."

"Yeah, it's in the hallway, second door to the right. We need to get you clothes while we're out. I'm going to take a shower in a different room." Mr. Onceler smirks. "I'll call people to move your stuff and your dog."

"Thank you, Daddy." You laugh and go into the bathroom.

****

  
You dry off and find Mr. Onceler has changed into a white button up shirt, gray suit jacket, and gray skinny jeans. He's sitting in the kitchen checking stocks.

"So, Daddy, huh?" Mr. Onceler looks at you with an amused expression.

"It's a joke, since you're older than me and you take care of me." You feel inadequate with your borrowed t shirt and sweats.

"Shame, I'd love to be your Daddy." Mr. Onceler lights a cigar.

"Is that a joke too?"

"No." Mr. Onceler isn't laughing. Oh. Oh. He actually wants this. You don't know how to feel.

"Oh, um, you're serious. Well then..." You blush. "I see how it is."

"You're such a dork." Mr. Onceler laughs, puffing on his cigar a bit.

"Well, you're a hoity toity rich guy that checks stocks and does boring stuff." You blush more.

"Very funny. And did you just call yourself 'boring stuff'?" Mr. Onceler raises an eyebrow. Shit.

"Um, I didn't mean it like that!" You get flustered. Mr. Onceler just laughs and kisses you.

"You're so cute. Now, we'll go to Rodeo Drive after my maid comes back with your outfit. Don't worry, you will get to pick out your own clothes today. But for now, you'll wear what Daddy picks out." Mr. Onceler chuckles. He'll never let you live that down, will he?

"That was a onetime joke." You say, enjoying Mr. Onceler's playfulness outside of his job. You wish you saw this side more.

"You like it." He says. Before you can say anything, you hear the door open. "That's either your stuff or the clothes. Or both, because I asked for them together." He gets up, puts the cigar out, and goes to the door. It must be nice, getting everything you could ever want when you want it. You think Mr. Onceler is happy like this, despite the tragic story of his friend. He seems a lot happier with you around.

"Did you get everything?" You ask as he sets some boxes on the kitchen table. He keeps getting you designer brands, you just want to go the mall for clothes, honestly.

"Yes, put that on, then we'll go out." Mr. Onceler kisses your cheek, then you go to change.

After you change, you go back to the kitchen area. You're wearing a graphic shirt, black skinny jeans, and what seems to be the rich person version of Converses. This seems to be more your style.

"I like this a lot better than the super fancy outfit." You smile.

"I figured. Now, I'll show you my garage, and you can choose which car we take for the day." Mr. Onceler leads you to the garage, which is lined with the nicest cars you have ever seen. And they weren't all green!  
"One rule, we're not using that blue one." He points to the blue car. It's a Maserati. _The_ Maserati. "That's off limits. I don't even drive it." Mr. Onceler looks at you knowingly. You nod in understanding. You take a look around before spotting a white Rolls-Royce. It's beautiful, it's expensive, and you wish it was yours. It's way better than your beat up Toyota that's still in the parking lot at work.

"Can we take this one?" You ask excitedly.

"Sure. Good choice." You both get in and you look around in awe.

"I've always wanted a Rolls-Royce. To me, they're the epitome of wealth and power." You can't stop smiling.

"What color?" Mr. Onceler starts the car.

"Flat black. The matte finish is just so beautiful..." You're like a kid in a candy store.

"Got it." Mr. Onceler backs out of the garage and you're off.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally this updates! Hope you like it!

You're on the road just cruising about, and poor Mr. Onceler has to hear you gushing about "this nice car" and how "you've never experienced anything like this". He takes it all in stride however, just sitting back and listening to you.

"Isn't this so exciting?!" You jump up and down in your seat.

"A lot more than usual." Mr. Onceler tries to hide a smile. "You didn't eat yet, did you?"

"Oh, I forgot..." You stop bouncing. "Can we get food?"

"Of course. What would you like?" Mr. Onceler looks at you. You look back at him with a devious grin.

"I want what you gave me on my first day."

"A turkey sandwich?" Mr. Onceler smiles.

"Something like that." You smile back.

"Maybe a bit later we'll do something like that..." Mr. Onceler winks at you. You don't think you'll ever be over how charming he is. And he wants you, what would this insanely rich guy ever see in you anyway? "What I see in you is a beautiful, funny individual. I'm just a regular guy, I have emotions just like you. Wealth isn't a character trait for me." Good to know you said that out loud. 

"I didn't mean to say that out loud..." You blush.

"But you did. By the way, that talk we had this morning really helped me. I've been struggling to deal with that for a while."

"I'm glad that helped you." You put a hand on his shoulder. Mr. Onceler looks away for a bit, then looks back on the road. "By the way, I'm still hungry."

"I figured." Mr. Onceler laughs. "I'll take you to one of my favorite places. I think you'll like it."

"I'll eat anything right now, honestly." You check your phone.

"I told you, not till later." Mr. Onceler jokes.

"Pervert." You smile. The rest of the car ride is silent for the few minutes it takes to get to this restaurant. It looks expensive, nothing you could afford. You wonder if this is one of those places that charge you exorbitant amounts of money for a single french fry. 

"Alright, we're here. I'll get us somewhere private to sit, so you don't have to deal with people staring." Mr. Onceler gets out of the car before helping you out.

"Why would they stare?" You ask.

"Do you know who I am?" Mr. Onceler says as you both go inside. He tells the waitress he wants a seat a bit more secluded. Soon enough, you both sit down in the corner, and you notice how beautiful the view is. You look around in awe.

"This is beautiful!" You smile. The place is rather extravagant, with many plants and open space. Somehow it feels like a million bucks.

"Hello there!" Someone walks up to the both of you. It's a man who appears to be in his thirties.

"Who are you?" Mr. Onceler's mood changes.

"I'm a fan of yours, I love your book! I read it every day!" The man acts like a thirteen year old fawning over Harry Styles. It's quite weird. "You've imspired me to start my own business, I'm selling snowglobes now!"

"I appreciate your sentiment, but don't you think it's a little rude to be going up to someone you don't know while they're trying to have peace?" Mr. Onceler says sternly.

"I read your book, that means I know you a bit..."

"I've never seen you before, we've never talked, and you think you know me because of my book? That is mainly about my business?" Mr. Onceler stays calm.

"Can I get a picture with you?" The fan asks.

"I would like you to leave us alone."

"It'll be quick, trust me." The fan gets his phone out.

"I don't want a picture, I want you to leave us alone. How would you like someone you don't know annoying you while you're trying to be alone? I'm just another person, like you." Mr. Onceler gets a little angry.

"But you're the CEO of Thneed, inc! A fine company that all people need! Haha, see what I did there?" The man laughs at his own joke.

"Sir, please leave us alone."

"I would totally date you too, you're so sexy! I have fantasies about us all the time!" The man gushes. You make a face in disgust.

"Sir, you do know that that is sexual harrassment, correct? My security are right outside." Mr. Onceler frowns.

"You don't need a bimbo like her, you need me! Please, Mr. Onceler, I'll do anything you want me to!" The fan gets crazy. This is the last straw, and Mr. Onceler calls his security in. A second later they come in and take the guy out. Good thing this place is almost empty.

"Jesus Christ..." You are shaken up.

"I've never been called sexy by a balding thirty year old man before. Maybe I shouldn't have put my picture in the back of my book." Mr. Onceler jokes, even though he is a bit shaken up himself.

"Well you are sexy." You laugh.

"That means a lot more coming from you." Mr. Onceler chuckles.

The rest of lunch was pretty boring. The food is delicious, exceeding your expectations.

"We have to get you clothes, where do you want to go, princess?" Mr. Onceler smiles at you. You love that smile of his.

"Um... I like to shop at Zumiez, or Tilly's." You think about it for a second.

"I've never heard of them." Mr. Onceler says.

"Oh, they're clothing stores, but they're really expensive. A t shirt costs thirty dollars, who do they think they are?" You rant.

"That's it? What is it, a thrift store?" Mr. Onceler chuckles.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're Mr. 1%." You say playfully, rolling your eyes.

"Actually, my name is Daddy." Mr. Onceler says as he takes a cigar out, then realizes they're already at the place, so he puts it back. He laughs as you lightly punch him in the arm.

"Stop that!" You laugh as well. Mr. Onceler stops at a store called Balmain. It looks like you have to have at least a net worth of $1,000,000 just to enter. There's a man in a tailored suit at the door, ready to greet you.

"Hello, welcome to Balmain!" The man says cheerfully. If only they treated you like this at Target.

"Good afternoon." Mr. Onceler nods his head. You both go in and you admire the place.

"Can I get you some water?" Another salesman asks. Water? You could go for some.

"Yes please, how much is it?" You ask. Mr. Onceler stifles a laugh.

"It's on us, don't worry." The man smiles and goes to get water.

"The water is always free, love." Mr. Onceler whispers.

"I didn't know that, I thought maybe they found new ways to get money from you." You say. The man comes back with two icy cold waters in glass bottles. This isn't your Poland Spring stuff.

"Thank you sir." Mr. Onceler says warmly.

"Of course, do you need help looking for anything?"

"I need some dress pants tailored, and I would like her to have some jeans tailored as well." Mr. Onceler is straight to the point. You feel fancy.

"Awesome, come back here and Jean will be here shortly." The man brings you both to the back and then steps out to call the tailor.

"Excited?" Mr. Onceler puts his arm around you as the both of you sit on the rather expensive looking couch in this massive tailor room.

"I've never had tailored clothes before." You smile.

"Hm. First time for everything." A moment later someone walks in.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Onceler. Who did you bring along with you?" A man asks with a thick French accent.

"This is my girlfriend, (y/n)." Mr. Onceler has a small smile on his face. You try to hide yours.

"Oh wonderful, I'm going to start taking measurements. Who's first?"

"I am." Mr. Onceler gets up and... Starts taking off his clothes. Can't they do this another way? You start blushing.

"Looks like someone doesn't know the tailoring process." Jean laughs. You look away. Mr. Onceler smiles at you. You look back and notice him. He's giving you bedroom eyes as Jean measures him. You give his body the once over, then your eyes stop at a certain place. "Alright, all done! Miss (y/n), it's your turn." Jean says. You and Mr. Onceler switch places, although you're a bit hesitant to take your clothes off. You do so anyway, knowing Mr. Onceler's eyes are all over you. "This'll be quick, don't worry." You pray that it is. Mr. Onceler licks his lips as he stares at you. Part of you wishes that he could touch you, maybe when you get back in the car. You smile at him.

"So when will the clothes arrive?" Mr. Onceler's deep voice sends shivers down your back.

"It should take a week. You're done miss, you can finally put your clothes on now!" Jean says. You put them on like you're in a hurry.

"Thank you sir." Mr. Onceler holds your hand. You think you'll melt.

"Oh any time, it's an honor to help you Mr. Onceler." Jean smiles as you guys go out to the car.

"I didn't know you were supposed to take your clothes off!" You blush again.

"Now you know." Mr. Onceler rubs your thigh.

"He knew you by name, that's cool." You try to take your mind off of his hand.

"We're good friends. Where to next?"

"Um..." You notice Mr. Onceler's hand trailing higher.

"I know." Mr. Onceler starts his car and drives over to a country club. Onceler Club, to be exact. It's gated for some reason.

"This place seems nice." You say.

"Gonna have a little fun, okay?" Mr. Onceler whispers in your ear. "I'll take you to my private indoor pool. It's more fun in the water." You want him more now.

"Oh, okay." You say, still a bit nervous. Mr. Onceler has someone park his car, then he takes you to the pool. It's big for one person.

"Wait, I don't have a bathing suit!" You notice.

"You don't need one." Mr. Onceler chuckles as he starts to strip you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be NSFW material in the next chapter, I warned you!


End file.
